The Red Rosa
According to the backstory of Newcrest, Frederick Coin, a soldier in the Vietnam war and his peers decided to form a gang on the EastSide in 1966 due to the shedload of discrimination this part of town faced - a symbol of union for the EastSiders (most of which had fought in the Vietnam war) in which they could feel part of a community. Frederick had the Red Rosa built later that year and used it as a hangout spot for the Red Viper gang. The bar faced multiple threats of closure due to the scrutiny launched at the EastSide for their criminal ways. However, Frederick managed to keep the bar open - it appeared as a symbol of the EastSide spirit from then on. In 1993, Frederick died and Arthur Belic was elected as the new President. He kept the bar open and led the gang with fierceness and firm power - he was rumoured to have shown the same ferocity toward his own wife Ida Belic and children. In 2005, Arthur fell sick and decided to change his criminal ways, leaving the Red Viper gang to his son, Billy Belic and the the Red Rosa bar to his wife Ida Belic. Billy continued to hold frequent meetings in the Red Rosa Bar and keep the gang alive. In 2011, the Red Rosa was infiltrated by the Newcrest Police Department (NCPD) and many members were brutalised and arrested. Most members were set free but Billy Belic was arrested for an armed robbery. As Ida battled to keep the bar open, her second son Johnny was elected President of the gang. The atmosphere in the bar was said to have changed after Johnny's election, as he treated his own gang with occasional disrespect and brutality. Season 1 Kevin Donovan and Noah Belic enter the Red Rosa and Kevin demands answers for his father's restaurant robbery - the Red Rosa gang was rumoured to be responsible. Noah revealed his Belic heritage and a member explained that Noah's father had given the order from prison to rob Brian Donovan's restaurant in a deal with Hector Redwood. Season 2 Determined to find answers about his paternal family, Noah enters the Red Rosa bar and meets the owner, who is then revealed to be his paternal grandmother Ida Belic. He then reunites with his cousin Lee and uncle Johnny, who is now the President of the Red Vipers. Noah eventually agrees to join the gang and is sworn into the gang in a public announcement. The Belics reminisce about old family photos as Johnny calls for a family meeting, in which he announces his plan to rob a WestSide jewellery store. Frank Sullivan later visits the bar and reunites with Johnny, who he had treated like a son for many years before. Frank manipulates Johnny and discovers his plan. After Frank had Johnny arrested, Ida threatens Frank in the bar. After Johnny is bailed out by Ida, the mother and son have a huge confrontation about Johnny's childhood and Ida's neglect. Johnny then leaves the Red Viper gang, exiting the bar and leaving Newcrest. Ida reveals to Lee, his girlfriend Whitney and Noah that the gang may not be able to survive as the bar is facing financial difficulties. Claire Sullivan enters the bar to retrieve her daughter Stacey, and ends up having a huge argument with Ida about their past conflicts. Frank Sullivan and Rona Donovan then enter and reveal their plan to steal the bar has worked. Later, Ida invites Frank and gives up the bar to him in a noble way. The Belics leave the bar as Frank and Rona take control.